


Lazy Mornings and Deep Talks

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Bucky Barnes is not a morning person. Try as anyone might, he wasn’t moving from the bed until he felt too hungry to stay put or someone came in to coax him out. There was only one person who could accomplish the second option.





	Lazy Mornings and Deep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I partially based this fan fiction off [this artwork I found on Pinterest.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/315111305173425896/)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky Barnes is not a morning person. Try as anyone might, he wasn’t moving from the bed until he felt too hungry to stay put or someone came in to coax him out. There was only one person who could accomplish the second option.

Ever since his awakening from cryogenic freeze, his brain washing been undone and a new arm attached, Bucky had been able to enjoy lazy days. He slept in whenever he wanted, he didn’t have any responsibilities and was able to heal as he saw fit. Well him and a team of Shuri’s doctors and nurses. Now he lay in the bed, his back turned to the bright window letting sunlight stream in. The other side of the bed had been cold for an hour as Bucky had woken up with its movement.

A part of him wondered where Steve had gone but a larger part knew. Steve felt the need to work out in the mornings and try to keep his immune system up. It was a habit from the old days when he got sick easily and Bucky didn’t fight him on it. It made Steve feel better and that’s what was important.

They have their own apartment now in the massive complex. It was bigger than the one they had in the 40’s with a massive bedroom, living room and kitchen area. Despite the early morning wake up from the sun, Bucky loved the giant windows that covered the wall and let you see as far as the eye could. Their room wasn’t allowed to become a mess as a maid came in every day and cleaned and hung up clothes that had hit the floor.

The front door to their apartment opened and closed and Bucky closed his eyes. This was his favorite part of the morning. The part that made him feel the most at home and safe. He curled the metal arm around a pillow and let the other one slip underneath it. His head rested on the arm and he waited.

The keys jangled onto the counter and footsteps came down the hall. The door creaked as it opened and he heard Steve breathe out. “Buck?”

Bucky stayed still, knowing what Steve would do next. The familiar smell of Steve after a workout flooded his senses as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Bucky pretends to stir, rubbing his eyes and staring up at Steve. “Did you work out again?”

“Every morning like usual.” The taller man smiled down at him and Bucky felt his heart melt. God, he loved him.

“Go take a shower. You stink.” Bucky teased, reaching to shove at Steve then pulling his arm back.

Steve touching Bucky was fine but Bucky still felt afraid to touch Steve. Bucky wondered if his touch would hurt or he’d be rejected, and he instead let his hand fall to the bed. There was the sound of footsteps, Steve’s retreating form and the shower starting.

Bucky sighed, flipping the covers off himself and padding into the kitchen. Bucky had gotten used to making Steve coffee as Steve had a bit of a habit (which Steve would deny) and would get cranky without it (again, another denial). As the coffee started, Bucky leaned against the counter. Before Bucky was the Winter Soldier, he had been able to touch Steve. There was no hesitation or fear. Now Bucky felt as if Steve was fragile again and one wrong move could send Steve running away.

Caught up in his thoughts, Bucky didn’t realize Steve was behind him until arms wrapped around his waist and Steve’s head rested next to his. “Are you okay?”

Steve asked this as Bucky had jumped and nearly grabbed for the nearest object to use in defense. Some of Bucky’s training still kicked in and he had to fight the urge to respond to it. “Fine.” Bucky’s voice came out tight.

“Mhm.” Steve turned Bucky around, pressing him against the counter and keeping his hands-on Bucky’s waist. “Why do you pretend to be asleep in the mornings?”

There is a moment of silence as the coffee dripped into the pot. “I like the way you wake me up.” Better to be blunt than skirt around the truth.

Steve smiled his dazzling smile and Bucky relaxed. “I’m glad to have you back.”

“I’m not fully back Steve,” Bucky said, his eyes searching Steve’s face. “I can’t touch you like I used to. I jump at the slightest of touches without my knowing you’re there. I might hurt you.”

Steve hummed at this and picked up Bucky’s metal hand. Steve then pressed it against the fabric of his shirt, over his heart. “What do you feel?”

“Your.... your shirt. And your heartbeat.”

“As long as that heart beats I won’t let anything happen to you,” Steve then reached down and picked up Bucky’s other hand, placing it on his cheek. “Do you feel a desire to hurt me?”

“What? No! Steve-” Bucky tried to pull his hand away but Steve held onto it.

“You can touch me Buck, in any way you want, and I’ll be there for you. I won’t let anything happen,” Steve let go and Bucky kept his hands where they were. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Bucky smiled as he looked up at Steve. Steve who was bigger and stronger now but still had the heart of the kid Bucky knew from Brooklyn. Steve who had saved his life countless times. Steve who was his only life now.

Bucky leaned forward and pulled Steve’s neck down, Steve’s lips meeting Bucky’s. It could have been seconds or minutes before they pulled away but when they did Bucky whispered the promise he would always keep. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”


End file.
